


Iceskating

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Journey into Mystery, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Cute, F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Holding Hands, Ice Skating, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, figuring out feelings, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-30
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-27 15:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2697416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em> Loki and Leah go ice skating. But there's one problem. Leah can't skate </em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iceskating

"Race you to the end of the rink!"

The boy took off at a fast pace. He glided on the ice, his skates barley touching the surface. She took a cautious step onto the ice. Her foot began to slide. She waved her arms about until she somewhat regained her balance.

"Loki!" Leah exclaimed angrily, her hands clinging the railing. "This is not fair! I don't know how to skate!"

"What? I thought you did?" Loki spun around and went back to her.

"I thought I made it obvious that I _didn't_ "

"Er...sorry about that," Loki apologized. "But iceskating's easy! I'll teach you!"

"If you insist," Leah sighed.

Loki had reached her. He came to a perfect stop, not losing his balance at all. He held out his hand.

"First thing's first is to get your balance," he told her.

Leah took his hand. It was lukewarm. He wasn't wearing gloves. Neither did she. She would have if she had known that Loki was dragging her out to the ice rink. But she could feel her hand starting to warm. His hand felt comfortable. Soft, around the same size as hers.'

Loki motioned to her to take his arm. She did so, hoping that she would not slip. But Loki held them both up as she adjusted. It was then that the lesson began. 

"Bend your knees like you're a fighter getting ready to attack," Loki demonstrated, rounding out his back, jutting his knees forward. She copied his stance.

"Now take baby steps sideways. Left," Loki slid his left foot forward. "Right."

Leah did so. She moved slowly. Left. Right. Left. Right. She clung to Loki's arm, who was making sure to skate at the same speed as she was. Left. Right. Left--

Her legs began to wobble and shake. Leah's body pushed back, her hand slipping through the crook of his arm. He moved quickly.

"Don't worry! I got you! I got you!" Loki supported her back by holding his arm out. He caught her and his free hand clasped hers'. 

A strange sensation overcame Leah. She found herself looking straight into his eyes. He gazed back; the lights above them made his seem lighter than they were usually. An apple -green color instead of a deep emerald. Nice to look at. No, nice wasn't strong enough to describe it. Pleasing? Attractive? Her hand felt clammy and gripped onto his.' Was it because she almost fell? That she was staring so intently into those expressive eyes? Or both?

She blinked, almost like she was coming out of a daze. What was she thinking? Why in all the nine realms would she ever lose herself in a stupid daydream? And one that involved _Loki_ of all people? 

"At least you didn't drop me," she muttered, hoping that the odd feeling would go away. She stood back up and took hold of Loki's arm.

"Told you that I've got your back."

"You'd drop me on purpose." 

"I'd never drop someone I like on purpose!" He exclaimed. 

It had to be the fiftieth time that he reminded her that he liked her. She was aware that his feelings were genuine. Leah had been told that Loki had not been this open and friendly in his past life. With the new life, came new changes and attitudes. 

Did she like him? He was annoying and a brat, but he treated her decently. Better than Hela ever did and the dead she also had to serve. Nobody before him had been this kind to her. Should she continue to berate him with her heavy sarcasm and taunts? Or open up to him and show kindness? Just a little kindness. She had her limits. 

They skated together for a while longer. Leah was quickly getting the hang of the movements. She began to skate at a faster pace.

"You're doing great!" Loki told her. "You can probably skate on your own now!"

"Fantastic," she let out a sigh. Truth be told she was nervous. She was afraid that she would fall, but would never let her fear show.

"On the count of three I'm going to let go of your hand."

She braced herself. Her hand loosened its grip on his hand, perhaps reluctantly. 

"One. Two. Three."

He let go. Leah's feet began to move. Left. Right. Left. Right. She kept her balance and she pushed her shoulders back. She was like a bird soaring in the wind but on ice.

"Hooray!" Loki shouted. "Race you to the other side!"

"Loki!" Leah kicked her foot and picked up speed. The two children raced around the rink; once, twice, three times. Loki at first was the faster one but Leah quickly adjusted her speed and soon caught up with him. They were skating close to each other, the way that professional skaters did. Leah gave him a shove as she passed him.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Don't make me bring out my magic!" She shouted back. Her arm back, she slid towards the end. She grabbed to the railing.

"I beat you!"

"You cheated!" Loki accused her. 

"The god of mischief cares about cheating," Leah let out a laugh. "Only if it suits you!"

Tired, Leah began to slowly skate. Loki followed her and was now by her side. If this had happened before she might have yelled at him. But she didn't mind now.

Her hand took his'. It was still warm and soft.

"But you don't need my help," Loki was confused.

Leah did not say anything. They skated hand in hand in silence. The odd sensation came back, but it didn't overwhelm her this time. It seemed to beat in her heart to the rhythm of the skating. She glanced down at their hands and up at the dimply grin on his face. She felt comfortable. Calm; holding his hand and skating on this ice rink. 

"We could be like those figure skaters," he turned his head to face her. His green-apple eyes gazed into hers'. "Doing all those twirls and leaps. And I'd throw you up into the air and catch you."

"Shut it!" She gave him a nudge. But Leah let out a smile and stared back with wide eyes. Her normally pale cheeks had a touch of crimson to them. And she reached out and took Loki's hand again.


End file.
